


In Darkest Day, In Blackest Knight

by An_Awning_Mouse



Series: SmashAU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Scooby-Doo!, Shovel Knight, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: AU, Confusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Get it it's a Black Knight quote, M/M, Nicknames, No Context, No beta reader, Noodle Incident, Same names, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers), Taking a level in badass, because I'M INVINCIBLE!, comic dismemberment, inside joke, potential major OOC, potential minor OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse
Summary: More cutscenes I pulled from an alternate timeline Subspace Emissary, this time featuring several character interactions between maverick Knights that are cool as they are confusing.Good thing they come up with shorthand nicknames for each other.
Relationships: Black Knight (Scooby-Doo!)/ Black Knight (Fire Emblem: Path of radiance), Black Knight (Shovel Knight)/ Black Knight (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance), Black Knight (Shovel Knight)/ The Black Knight (Scooby Doo), Black Knight (shovel knight)/Black Knight(Monty Python), Black Knight(Monty Python)/ Black Knight (Fire Emblem: Path of radiance), Black Knight(Monty Python)/ Black Knight (Scooby Doo!), Platonic Black Knight squad
Series: SmashAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	In Darkest Day, In Blackest Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Cypher DS for being an inspiration, and Powerpad for being a fellow SmashAU writer. As well as everyone on r/SmashAU.

_Sharpen thine Spade_

The Black Knight sprinted through the forest, cutting down blorbs, rats, and peculiar mushroom creatures (that strange faint-hearted green man had called them Goombas) that blocked his path. He had been prowling the Plains of Passage, seeking out evil doers to vanquish, when he was suddenly spirited into this strange new world. Though confused at first, he soon reunited with his rival and ally, Shovel Knight, who, along with that green man (Luigi, he recalled) had informed him of what happened.

Black Knight was incensed. Not only had he been called against his will to battle for the amusement of others, but a tyrant known as Neo Tabuu had taken advantage of the situation to conquer all worlds? And to worsen matters further, _The Enchantress had returned and possessed Shield Knight once more?!?_

Thankfully, when his temper had cooled, Shovel Knight had continued with some good news. He and several other heroes had formed a resistance against Neo Tabuu and his Neo Subspace Army, and their latest mission had them seeking out an age old forge that produced runes that could empower and purify in equal measure. If they could secure the area for their own use, it would provide them with a way to exorcise Shield Knight, as well as gain a foothold in the war against the Neo Subspace Army. 

Unfortunately, a distress call from somewhere known as Raccoon city had interrupted both the debriefing and the mission. Black Knight eagerly offered to continue the mission in their stead; Shield Knight was their greatest ally besides Shovel Knight and one of the two he could consider a friend, and his knowledge of the area he had gained wandering before running into the Blue Burrower would prove useful in traversing the treacherous grove.

At least, until he entered an area he didn't recognize, and encountered a threatening adversary.

Much like him, he was clad in armor dark as obsidian, though his helmet lacked horns and he wore lighter chain mail with a shirt in place of Black Knights plate mail. In addition, he stood much taller than the dark digger, and instead of a Spade Blade, wielded a traditional sword, the end of which was currently planted in the earth as he stood in front of a stream-spanning bridge, blocking the way across.

Black Knight, in his haste, didn't notice the depth (or lack thereof) of the river, nor the fact that it had dried long ago. "You there!" He called out to the other knight. "I seek only to cross this bridge and be on my way. As such, I implore that you stand aside!"

The Bridge blocker barely twitched in response. "None shall pass."

Black Knight snarled in impatience. "I've no quarrel with you, traveler, but should you refuse to stand aside, I promise that nothing awaits you but the taste of cold steel!"

Again, barely a twitch. "NONE SHALL PASS."

His notorious temper fully flared, Black Knight pointed his Spade Blade upwards (and upwards and upwards) towards his foes neck as it crackled with volatile purple energy. "This is your last chance," Black Knight growled, "before I cut your head clean off your shoulders! Nothing you do or say shall stop me from reaching my goal that lays beyond this bridge!"

His adversary only sneered down at him. _"Then you shall die, Spade Wielder."_

Oh, now that was just the last straw. Black knight roared as he charged his opponent, leaping to the air in a Spade drop with intent to behead. "So be it, you Insufferable Imposter! Steel thy Shovel!"

The knight guarding the bridge was quicker than he looked, though. In a single swift movement, he unsheathed his sword and brought it up to meet Spade, parrying Black Knight's attack and knocking him back to the ground. He then pressed his advantage, forcing Black Knight to take the defensive; his natural height disadvantage not helping matters. Black Knight found himself losing far too much ground to this new foe, and eventually felt himself backed against a ledge.

The other Black Knight raised his sword to prepare a killing blow. "Any final words, Spade Squire?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before bringing his sword down.

The Defender knew he had but a mere moment to turn the tide. "He may match me in swordsmanship," he thought to himself, channeling his innate magical energy into his weapon and bringing it up to meet his foe, _"but that is not the only area where I place pride in my skill!"_

As sword met spade, a burst of purple energy erupted from the digging implement, knocking the taller of the two backwards. For added measure, Black Knight kicked a piece of turf upwards with his weapon, and silently cheered as an agitated yell ("Gah! Yellow Bastard!") indicated that the makeshift projectile had found its mark.

Black Knight reclaimed the offensive with gusto, letting loose a barrage of strikes too fast for the human eye to track. His Blinded, Bridge Blocking enemy could only barely parry his attacks by wildly flailing about, and Black Knight knew that the battle had already been won.

And with a single well-placed strike....

_SHLIK!_

The Spade flew upwards through the arm carrying the sword, cutting through like a hot knife through butter.

Black Knight grinned, and planted his signature weapon in the dirt as his foe's clattered to the ground with a useless thud. "I'll admit, you did better than expected, but you were still far too weak to-"

And that was when the armored boot collided with the back of his helmet, knocking him face first to the dirt.

Black Knight sputtered in shock (and to spit the dirt out of his mouth) as he flew to his feet and turned around. Surprisingly, his enemy was still alive and kicking, and was moving with remarkable energy for someone who was now down one limb. "Right, I'll get you for that one!" The immortal imbecile bragged, a significantly less threatening British accent becoming prevalent in his voice. "Come and have a go if you think yer hard enough!"

Black Knight was flummoxed, to say the absolute least. "But how?! I tore clean through your arm!"

The jubilant juggernaut turned to look at his mortal wound with all the urgency of someone who had discovered that their empty mug had fallen over. "Oh, this?" He asked. "Bah, this is merely a flesh wound. I've had worse."

Black Knight was feeling angry again simply due to how ridiculous this situation was. "Lies and deception! No one could have survived a blow such as that and lived to tell the tale!"

"C'mon, you pansy!" As confused and aggravated as Black Knight was, it didn't seems as if though it would stop his foe, who was already picking his sword off the ground for another round. _"The Black Knight always triumphs! HAVE AT YOU!"_

\----------

Though Black Knight had to scramble to draw his weapon in time to deflect the surprise attack, round two against the painless pinhead was not nearly as difficult as the first.

And neither was rounds three, four, and five. Despite being down a new limb each time(in spite of his constant insistence of "I'm invincible!" He most certainly was not), the disembodied, dimwitted duelist refused to back off. "I'll bite your legs off!"

Black Knight sighed. At this point, even he, the fiercest warrior of the land of Pridemoor, was more exhausted and fed up than anything. "Why are you even guarding this bridge?! I find it impossible to believe that an idiot like you even knows that anything exists beyond this bridge, let alone a forge of powerful runes!"

"Nice try, toady of King Arthur!" The limbless torso snootily turned its helmed head up, though the desired effect was quite lacking. With both his legs missing, he was barely a forehead above Black Knight. "But I shan't let you pass until I achieve my vengeance!"

"Excuse me?" Now Black Knight was confused too. "I've no business with this King Arthur, whoever he may be! I am servant to no one but my own ambitions, and merely sought to cross this accursed bridge to reach the rune forge on the other side!"

At this, his thoroughly trounced adversary.....Tilted his head? "Wait, really? You sound an awful lot like me, then!"

Black Knight scoffed. "You speak in jest, or worse, insult, to compare me to a fool such as you."

"No, no, you've got it all wrong! Neither of us are willing t'give up, even with the odds stacked." Now the British accent was flaring up again. "Y'see, when I said I move for no one, I meant it. Don't matter if you try to bribe me, kill me, or what. There ain't a single soul in this land who passes!"

Black Knight didn't care what this man said. He had tried to kill him, and refused to back down or surrender to an infuriatingly ludicrous extent. The very idea that they had anything in common wasn't even worth entertaining.

So why was he entertaining it?

Black Knight grumbled as he relented. "....I must admit, there are few in this land capable of matching me in single combat. You are quite impressive to be counted among those few."

"Heh, same t'you! Sorry bout trying to run you through and all that. I guess they must have meant a different knight would be passing through with hopes to serve King Arthur."

That gave Black Knight pause. "Say that again?"

"Oh, some big glowing bloke with butterfly wings tried to pass through here, but I scared him off. I could tell he was shaking in his boots! Even told me that a knight who looked like you'd be passing through aiming to grab the holy grail for that Arthur bastard. Must've meant someone else."

Glowing? _Butterfly wings?!?_

Black Knight growled and slammed the ground with his gauntlet. "Neo Tabuu!"

His unlikely comrade tilted his head in confusion again. "Sorry, Neo Ta-who?"

"He seeks to gain dominance over this entire world," Black Knight explained. "He must have known of the rune forge within this forest, and played us against each other to buy his forces time to reach it!"

"What!?! But I'm guarding the only way across!"

Pointed silence.

"..Oh, right. Wings."

Black Knight leapt to his feet, and grabbed his spade blade. "I've no time to lose. I must make haste to the rune forge!"

A voice chimed in from below. "Yeah, n' I'm coming with!"

At this, Black Knight was flummoxed yet again. "You? But I've carved you into pieces! What good will you be?"

The determine dope wiggled aggressively from his spot on the ground. "Hey now, don't be like that! I gave you a hard time even without me limbs, didn't I! Besides, like I said, I've had worse than this. Just pass me something that could heal me up- like, say, those runes you mentioned, and I'll be right as rain! Besides," he continued, now sounding angry, "I ain't letting that Neo Tabuu coward get off easy for pulling the wool over my eyes!" 

Black Knight found himself relating to his former foe more and more. Though he desired to ask for clarification, he knew it would waste valuable time. "So be it," he said, hoisting the torso onto his back, "but know that I shall be very disappointed should you fail to carry your own weight!"

A rough chuckle escaped into the air. "Well, you won't have to worry bout that none, Mister.....Erm, s'cuse me, but I don't think you ever properly introduced yourself."

"Black Knight."

"Oh. Same as me, then! I don't suppose you'd mind me calling you Spade Knight?"

".....In the interest of time, and averting confusion, I shall relent just this once."

And so the two unlikely allies set off, desperately hoping to head off their foes before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, give kudos and constructive feedback, please!


End file.
